warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Meine Warrior Cats Geschichte
Vorab noch eine (nicht ganz so) kurze Info: Ich habe noch keinen Ahnung, wie sie am Ende aussehen wird, also, ob es eher Happy oder Depri wird. Erwartet nicht zu viel. Sie wird wahrscheinlich eher einem Tagebucheintrag ähneln, als einer richtigen Kurzgeschichte. Und ich hoffe ihr seid von meinem Philosophischem Schreibstil nicht ganz so abgeschreckt...Naja. Ich werde diese Seite natürlich noch etwas überarbeiten, sie bleibt nicht so grau und langweilig. Und sie ist 100 % wahr. Und ich will beim Sternenclan keine Aufmerksamkeit mit dieser Geschichte! Und keine Bemitleidung oder so. Ich weiß selber nicht, warum ich sie niedergeschrieben habe. Vielleicht finde ich hier Leidensgenossinnen und Genossen, das würde mich interessieren. Ich denke es ist die erste Geschichte dieser Art in diesem Wiki, also sagt mir, wenn ich falsch liege. Und noch etwas: Wenn es euch nicht interessiert, dann lest es nicht!!! Lasst doch eure eigene Warrior Cats Geschichte in den Kommentaren da, das würde mich sehr freuen! Also dann geht es jetzt endlich los. Viel Spaß mit meiner Warrior Cats Geschichte! Prolog: True Story Um eines klar zu stellen: Dies ist keine Warrior Cats Fanfiction! Hier geht es nicht um Katzen. In dieser Geschichte geht es um ein Mädchen. Warrior Cats könnte man als Teil ihres Lebens Bezeichnen. Warrior Cats hat ihr Leben verändert. Manchmal sagt sie, Warrior Cats hat ihr Leben fast zerstört. Aber um es abzukürzen: Warrior Cats hat sie zu dem Menschen gemacht, der sie ist. Warrior Cats hat mich zu dem Menschen gemacht, der ich bin. Denn dies ist meine Warrior Cats Geschichte. Kapitel 1: Origins Meine Geschichte beginnt, als ich in der vierten Klasse war. Nein. Eigentlich schon viel früher. 2009, als ich in der ersten Klasse war, ging ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben in eine Bibliothek. Dort sah ich zum Ersten Mal die Warrior Cats Bücher. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich mich immer von diesen Büchern ferngehalten. Vielleicht waren sie für mein zartes Alter noch zu dunkel gestaltet, oder sie waren mir zu dick zum Lesen oder so. Ich habe sie auf jeden Fall bei Jedem Büchereibesuch gesehen. Ich habe sie nie in die Hand genommen. Doch als ich in der vierten Klasse war, hat mich meine Mutter gefragt, ob Warrior Cats nicht etwas für mich wäre. In diesem Alter konnte ich nie Nein, sagen, also habe ich mir den zweiten Warrior Cats Teil ausgeliehen. (Den ersten gab es nicht) Zuhause habe ich angefangen zu lesen. Ich habe nur die Hälfte verstanden, da ich den ersten Teil nicht kannte. Und ich war es nicht gewohnt, so dicke Bücher zu lesen. Also habe ich das Buch, nachdem ich es durchgelesen hatte, zurück in die Bibliothek gebracht und mir den nächsten Teil nicht ausgeliehen. Hier könnte meine Geschichte Enden, doch dann währe ich wohl nicht hier. Also geht es weiter: Kapitel 2: Real Warriors Ich hatte das Thema Warrior Cats innerlich schon abgehakt. Ich würde den dritten Teil nicht lesen und alles einfach vergessen. Aber so weit kam es nicht. Eines Tages waren wir in einer Buchhandlung und ich sah den drittel Teil und kaufte ihn mir. Ich weiß nicht warum ich es getan hatte, aber es war vielleicht die Beste Entscheidung meines Lebens. Oder die schlechteste, wie man es nimmt. Auf jeden fall las ich den dritten Teil. Mit jeder Seite die ich las, mochte ich Warrior Cats mehr und mehr. Am ende mochte Ich es so gerne, dass ich mir den vierten Teil kaufte. Dann den fünften, dann den sechsten. Mit der Zeit wurde ich zu einem der größten Warrior Cats Fans, die ich kannte. Und das war das Problem. Ich kannte nämlich außer mir keine anderen Warrior Cats Fans. Das sollte sich aber ändern, als ich in die fünfte Klasse kam. Neue Klasse, neues Glück. Und ich hatte Glück. Ich lernte Sprenkelfeder kennen. Sie war auch ein sehr großer Warrior Cats Fan, so wie ich. Als ich sie einmal besuchen war, erkundeten wir die Gegend um ihr Wohngebiet und fanden einen Platz, der sich hervorragend für ein Clanlager eignen würde. Und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, erfanden wir den Eichenclan. Ich war Eichenstern, der Anführer und sie war Sprenkelfeder, die Heilerin. Allerdings fanden wir unseren Clan noch recht kein (wahrscheinlich fanden das nicht nur wir). Und wie es der Zufall so wollte, hatte unser Warrior Cats Fieber auch andere Leute aus unserer Klasse angesteckt. Schließlich traten dem Eichenclan noch Blütenfell (Jetzt Springsturm), Nachtwolke und Moospelz (Jetzt Blitznacht) bei. Bei unserem ersten, jedoch noch etwas dürftigem, Clantreffen ernannte ich Nachtwolke zu meiner Stellvertreterin. Uns traten immer mehr Leute aus meiner Klasse bei und bald konnten wir uns wirklich einen echten Clan nennen. Bei unserem zweiten großen Clan-Treffen versteckten wir überall in Sprenkelfeders Wohnung weiße Mäuse und spielten Jagd. Immer, wenn wir uns trafen bauten wir unser Lager aus und spielten Rollenspiele. Mit den Rollenspielen übertrieben wir es manchmal wirklich. Bei Moospelz Tod haben wir beispielsweise versucht, Moospelz „Leichnam“ von der Wiese zu tragen. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie sie sich immer beschwert hat, dass es so weh tut… Ich schweife ab. Unser Lager war nun nicht mehr nur ein Ort, an dem sich ab und zu mal Fünftklässler trafen. Das Lager war wirklich eines Clans würdig. Wir hatten so viel Herzblut hineingesteckt: Wir haben den Schülerbau beispielsweise aus den nichts errichtet, einen riesigen Wall zwischen der Straße und dem Lager gebaut und generell einfach alles Mögliche gebaut. Viele Stunden am Tag. Viele Tage in einer Woche (Meistens nur Sprenkelfeder, da es in ihrem Wohngebiet lag), viele Wochen im Monat, jeden Monat im Schuljahr. In dieser Zeit zeigte mir Sprenkelfeder dieses und das normale Warrior Cats Wiki. (Wofür ich dir, trotz allem, wirklich sehr verbunden bin, falls du das liest) In dieser Zeit begann ich meine Geschichte Eiches Bestimmung zu schreiben, und habe sie bis heute noch nicht beendet. (Ja ja, ich arbeite dran) In dieser Zeit gründeten wir noch viele weitere Clans. Sie stehen alle auf meinem Profil. In dieser Zeit war ich einer der glücklichsten Menschen auf diesem Planeten… Doch wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten. Kapitel 3: Mistakes Alles hat seinen Preis. Wenn ich einen Apfel kaufen will, muss ich dafür bezahlen. Wenn ich eine gute Note schreiben will, muss ich dafür lernen. Und so hatte die unbeschwerte Warrior Cats Zeit auch ihren Preis. Ich vernachlässigte die Schule. Anstatt zu lernen und Hausaufgaben zu machen, hockte ich mich lieber an den Computer und machte etwas im Warrior Cats Wiki. In der fünften Klasse merkte ich davon jedoch noch nichts. Ich mogelte mich durch und schaffte es sogar, die vermutlich unverdienteste Latein-Eins in der Geschichte unserer Schule, nein, von ganz Deutschland zu schreiben. Die Probleme zeigten sich erst in der sechsten Klasse. Es schien ganz normal. Ein neues Schuljahr eben. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich bis heute nicht verstehe, war der Warrior Cats Hype zurück gegangen. Niemand außer mir schien sich noch dafür zu interessieren. Ich war am Boden zerstört. Meine Alten Freunde wendeten sich von mir ab, was ich damals nicht verstanden habe. Ich möchte nicht sagen, dass ich gemobbt wurde – das wäre gegenüber den Leuten, die mit Mobbing ernsthafte Probleme haben mehr als unfair – aber ich wurde nur noch mit Warrior Cats aufgezogen. Die Jungs sagten immer, dass ich doch wieder mein Katzenbuch lesen sollte und so etwas. Jeder Mensch ist für etwas bekannt. Ich war es für Warrior Cats. Und als der Hype um die Buchreihe zurückging, und ich mich den anderen nicht anpasste und so tat, als wäre alles wie früher, da wendeten sich die Leute von mir ab und lachten über mich. Über das Katzenmädchen. Viele Monate später hat mir Sprenkelfeder mal erzählt, ich hätte mit Warrior Cats übertrieben. Ich hätte mich immer zum Affen gemacht und es war peinlich gewesen, mit mir gesehen zu werden und so. Wenn ich heute darüber nachdenke, kann ich sie verstehen. Aber damals habe ich nie realisiert, dass mein Warrior Cats Fimmel schon längst nicht mehr Gesund war. Ich hätte das spätestens bei meinem Gemogel in der fünften Klasse erkennen müssen. Doch das habe ich nie. Wenn der erste Eindruck nicht sitzt, dann kann man es vergessen, in eine Gemeinschaft aufgenommen zu werden. Und mit dem ersten Eindruck eines krankenhaft verrückten Warrior Cats Fans kommt man nicht wirklich weit. Die sechste Klasse war eine der schlimmsten Zeiten meines Lebens. Doch irgendwie, und einer bestimmten Person zum Dank, habe ich doch noch die Kurve gekriegt. Kapitel 4: Happy End? (Achtung! Ab hier geht es nicht mehr viel um Warrior Cats. Ich habe nur aufgrund der Vollständigkeit weitergeschrieben) Jede Geschichte hat ein Happy End. Man muss nur an einer gewissen Stelle aufhören, sie zu erzählen. Dass diese Geschichte an einer gewissen Stelle ein Happy End hat, habe ich einer ganz bestimmten Person zu verdanken. Du wirst das eh nicht lesen, aber ich hoffe du nimmst es mir nicht krumm, dass ich dich erwähnt habe. Birkenblatt. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war sie eine der ersten, die sich nach dem Warrior Cats Flop (Exzellenter Name xD) wieder zu mir gewandt hat. Sie at mir den weg aus meinem Teufelskreis gezeigt und mir geholfen, meine Warrior Cats Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen. Natürlich nicht direkt, aber mit ihr habe ich es geschafft, mit mir einen Kompromiss zu bilden. Ich habe dieses Kapitel meines Lebens abgeschlossen. Ich habe aus der Warrior Cats Sache gelernt und nie davon gesprochen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Ich habe gelernt es in mein Herz einzuschließen. Nie wieder Warrior Cats. Zumindest nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Das darf nie wieder geschehen. Kapitel 5: Back to life Wenn man hier Endet ist das ein Happy End. Ich habe mich wieder in die Klassengemeinschaft eingefunden und neue Freunde gefunden, manchmal habe ich auch meine alten Freunde wiedergefunden. Nun ja, aber nach jedem Happy End geht es weiter. Es geht immer weiter. Manchmal macht man Fehler noch einmal…man mach einen Fehler immer ein zweites mal: Natürlich habe ich meinen Vorsatz nicht gehalten. Und so wie es mit Warrior Cats geschah, geschah es mit Harry Potter. Mit Arcens Herbas (Fragt einfach nicht, was das ist, es ist kompliziert). Und letzten Endes mit Miraculous. Allerdings nicht in so großem Ausmaß wie mit Warrior Cats. (Viel kleiner!) Ich habe vielleicht aus der Sache doch ein Wenig gelernt. Ich bin immer noch nicht die Beliebteste in meiner Klasse. Doch damit kann ich leben. An meinem Schul-Dilemma arbeite ich heute noch, aber ich bin nicht mehr durchfallgefährdet. Ihr denkt jetzt vielleicht, Warrior Cats hat für mich nur Nachteile gebracht. Vielleicht ist es auch so, wenn ich mal so darüber nachdenke. Aber Warrior Cats ist am Ende doch immer noch meine Leidenschaft. Ich lasse es nicht mehr so raushängen wie früher, aber ich werde Warrior Cats nicht aufgeben. Warrior Cats hat mich verändert und es ist ein Teil meines Lebens. Ich kann es einfach nicht aufgeben. Epilog: People Change Warrior Cats hat mein Leben und auch mich verändert. Oder sagen wir die Warrior Cats Zeit hat mich verändert. Von einem hibbeligen, nervigen offenen Mädchen bin ich zu dem Menschen geworden, der ich jetzt bin. Ich kann mich schlecht selbst beschreiben. Aber ich denke ich bin jetzt etwas verschlossener. Jetzt habe ich andere Probleme, andere Interessen…kurz gesagt bin ich jetzt Einfach ein anderer Mensch. Nicht, dass Warrior Cats für mich nicht mehr wichtig wäre…ich habe es nur verdrängt und teile meine Leidenschaft nur noch im Internet oder mit mir selber. Ob das gut oder schlecht ist, kann jeder für sich selbst entscheiden. Ich finde es gut, denn ich bin mit der Situation Glücklich. Wirklich. Moral Für mich ist die Moral aus der Geschichte, nicht so offen zu sein und seine Interessen nicht raushängen zu lassen. Aber ich kann ja nicht fremden Leuten raten, sich von der Welt zu isolieren. Das wäre eine miese Moral. Also überlegen wir mal: Ich hatte am Ende diese Probleme, da Warrior Cats mein ganzes Leben bestimmte. Ich habe mich nur noch damit beschäftigt. Ich denke ich habe einfach den Bezug zur Realität vergessen. Das finde ich eine gute Moral: Zwischen Fandom und Realität ist nur ein schmaler Streifen. Wenn du das übertrittst und die Realität ausblendest, sieht das auf den ersten Blick gut aus, aber nach einiger Zeit zeigt sich das Ausmaß dieses Fehlers. Und es dauert Jahre, das aufzuholen, was du in der Realität verpasst hast. Anhang Bitte sogt dafür, dass die drei B’s von den Kommentaren ferngehalten werden: Beleidigung Bemitleidung „Bitte folge mir.“, Kommentare… Und noch etwas zum Lachen von der Dummheit meiner Schwester: Ich: „Wo Licht ist, ist auch Schatten.“ Sie: „Und dazwischen ist Lichtschatten.“ Ich: „Was ist Lichtschatten?“ Sie: „Na irgend so’n Warrior Cats Charakter!“ Ich dacht mir auch nur so: WtF Kategorie:By Eichenstern Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten Kategorie:Geschichten